Loving You Forever
by animeloveramy
Summary: Sequal to 'Loving You'. Lovino is worried you are only playing with his feelings due to the strange amount of time you're spending with Ivan recently. You show him how much you truly love him, and he shows you the time of your life. RomanoXReader. A story that came about from a roleplay my friend and I had and loosely based on the 'Stars Are Magical' universe. RATED M FOR A REASON!


**WARNING! There be sex in this story. If the M symbol thingy doesn't warn you appropriately, I shall warn you again. There is sex. In this story. Just to let you know. **

**Also, it's part of a series though it's not necessary to have read the first bit to understand this one. Still, that's where the cute confession bit is.**

**Well, this is the second part of a series that I'm doing, based on a world a friend and created through role messaging. Basically, she was Italy and I was Romano. They ended up confessing their loves for us and whatnot, just as a little fantasy for us. And now it has become reader insert stories.**

**P.S. I've never written a full out lemon before, so apologies if its shite. It's also the first reader insert I've written. I do hope you enjoy it though guys, now ON WITH THE STORY! **

There was a slight frown on your face as you stood in the kitchen, getting yourself a drink. Lovino, your boyfriend of about three months now, was sat in the living room, playing around with some of the settings on the Xbox. He had come round to your house about an hour ago to spend some time together, but he had seemed rather distant and it was worrying you slightly; you wondered if you had done something wrong.

A small cough from the doorway made you jump and you blinked as Lovino walked up to you, the usually irritable Italian oddly docile in his manner. His head was tilted, his eyes not meeting yours and his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"Lovino?" you asked cautiously, eyeing the boy with a weary expression. He seemed to have been becoming distant a lot lately, more so than usual. Sure, you had been getting closer to Ivan, but that was more because you felt sorry for the large nation. He was feared by all his companions, and hadn't ever really been loved properly by anyone. The closest had been Ukraine, though even that was sketchy.

So you had held out a hand to him, offering him yourself as the sister he had never truly had. He seemed so much happier now, but you supposed you had been neglecting Lovino slightly. The sight before you just proved it.

His eyes flicked up at his name, finally meeting yours, before his cheeks began to burn slightly. The Italian cleared his throat.

"I…I was wondering…" he started, his voice gruff. "Well…do you really love me? Or are you just pretending?"

You looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why would you think that I don't love you?" you asked at a whisper, truly rather hurt. Lovino flinched, looking away.

"You spend all your time with the commie bastard now, and hardly any with me."

You let out a long sigh. "Oh Lovino…" you muttered before looking up. "I'm so sorry…"

The Italian could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Of course. He had been right, you really didn't love him. You were going to leave him for that Vodka drinking manic, ripping his heart into little pieces as you went.

His eyes flew wide as your arms wrapped around him, encircling his waist and drawing him closer.

"I'm sorry I ever gave you cause to think that I didn't love you," your soft voice whispered into his ear. "I could never love anyone other than you, please never forget that."

He bit back a choke.

"Then why…with Russia?"

You let out a dry chuckle.

"He's needed a little TLC lately. I didn't realize how much sisterly care I was giving him. I'm sorry."

A heavy weight seemed to lift from his back at the words and he found himself laughing, almost hysterically, as he grasped your face in his hands and pulled you into a searing kiss. You melted against him, your hands coming up to tangle into his hair as they deepened the kiss. You parted but kept your faces close, looking at each other and gasping at the air.

"I love you, you know. So much."

Lovino found himself smiling softly back at you, giving you a quick peck to the side of the mouth.

"I love you too," he replied happily.

You grin at him, taking in his rare expression with something akin to euphoria. Oh how you wanted to savour this moment. Looking up at him under your eye lashes, you clear your throat.

"Do you…do you want to take this upstairs? Maybe?" you ask nervously, causing him to blink at you in confusion. Then his eyes widened as he understood your implications, a bright blush spreading quickly across his cheeks.

"O-okay," he stuttered back before gently gripping your hand as you walked up the stairs and into the bedroom together. After the door was shut, you kissed him gently. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm, smirking slightly as he allowed his hands to brush tentatively down your sides. It was something you had both wanted to do for a while, but also something neither of you had found the courage to start. Until now.

You allowed your hand to weave through his hair, opening your mouth as he sucked your bottom lip and allowing him entrance. His tongue intertwined with yours you let out a low moan, this only inspiring him to move his hands down to grip your arse tightly.

You gasp into the kiss, feeling your eyes fly open in surprise before allowing them to slide closed again, relaxing. He became bolder at your reaction, pulling your hips into his before grinding into them. You moan, pulling back from the kiss in order to gain back some of your breath.

Lovino wasted no time, whipping your shirt off before moving his head downwards in order to plant a kiss at the top of your neck. You feel your breath hitch as he continues to place butterfly kisses down your neck and shoulder, finally opening his mouth to bite lightly on your collar bone. You shudder as he licks the bite, continuing to work at the skin there. You knew you would have a hicky by the end of it, but you didn't care. In fact, you felt delighted to be marked by the Italian you loved.

As he was doing this, your hands were still running through his hair, encouraging him. As of yet you had avoided the sensitive curl that stuck out the side of his head. You knew what it did, but hadn't really thought about using it to your advantage. That was until he started rubbing your nipples through the thinly padded white bra you still wore, one hand still keeping you close as the other teased.

You gasped in surprise before a small smirk worked its way onto your face and you ran a finger gently along his curl. His head snapped back in shock and he let out a long, shuddering moan.

"_," he groaned, now panting as he looked up at you with hazy, lust filled eyes. "You're so beautiful."

You smiled softly up at him before kissing him gently.

"And you're wearing way too much clothing," you muttered into his lips, causing a smirk to come to his face.

"Well then, we should probably fix that, shouldn't we?"

You nod hurriedly before beginning to work on his buttons as he ran a finger around the elastic of your bra, pausing hesitantly at the clasp. Realizing he was looking for permission (such a gentleman!) you smiled up at him and nodded. His smirk grew and he quickly undid the clasp, pulling the fabric off you and sending it to the floor with your top. His shirt quickly followed.

You watched him stare at you for a moment before you couldn't take it anymore and looked away from his face in embarrassment, eyes falling on his toned chest. He wasn't one of those really muscled guys, but at the same time he _was_ muscular. He was slim, lean and ever so sexy. Just the way you liked it.

You reached out at the same time, him to caress your beasts softly and you to trace the muscles on his chest. You shudder, and feel him shudder as well as you explored each other's bodies. Using both of his hands, he tweaked your nipples, rolling them between your fingers and causing you to moan, thankful there was no one else in the house.

Slowly, you began to trace lower until you found yourself slipping a finger into the waistband of his trousers. He hummed slightly in happiness before bending down to suck on one of your nipples, massaging the other one gently. Gulping harshly, you began to undo the buttons on the Italian's skinny jeans before pulling them down over his bottom. When they were down as far as you could get them without unhinging Lovino from your beasts, he kicked them off, along with his socks.

Moving your hand back up his leg you placed your palm against his length, causing him to gasp harshly and buck roughly into your hand. He pulled his head back up, looking at you with startled eyes as you began to rub him through his underwear. You could feel him becoming hard under your touch.

Giving him a sly grin, you pulled down his pants, releasing his penis to the cool air. Then, you ran a finger along his entire length. He groaned harshly, his eyes flickering shut as his head lolled back in pleasure. Grinning, you fell to your knees before gripping his rather large dick at the base and taking the head into your mouth. The surprised groan of your name he gave in return turned you on like never before and you swirled your tongue around the head as his hands buried themselves into your (h/c) hair, hips bucking slightly into your mouth.

You removed it from around him with a sweet popping sound before moving to lick him all the way from the base to the tip. He let out another groan, his penis twitching in want and need. That was when you pulled away to look up at him with a smirk, not wanting him to get too tired too soon. He looked down at you with heavy breathing and flushed cheeks before a smirk came to his face also and he motioned for you to get back to your feet. You did so curiously, gasping as he threw you down onto the bed before looming over you with that sexy smirk still very much in place.

"Now you're wearing way too much clothing," he whispered huskily, causing your thighs to twitch in anticipation. "We can't have that."

He kissed you firmly on the lips as he set about undoing your trouser buttons and zip before pulling them down, over your legs and onto the floor. Your pants were quick to follow, leaving you stark naked in front of him. You blushed as he trailed his gaze across you, taking you all in.

"You are so beautiful…" he whispered, causing your heart to flutter. "Ti amo, _."

A brilliant smile came to your face at his words. No matter how many times he said it to you, while admittedly not much anyway, you would always feel ecstatic when you heard them.

"I love you too, Lovino," you reply softly, pulling him down into a soft kiss. After a moment the kiss turned passionate again and you could feel his hands running over your breasts and down towards your vital regions.

You gasped as a finger teased at your folds for a moment before pressing gently against your clit, teasing the bundle of nerves with skilled fingers. You mewed slightly, wriggling as he played with you. Then he looked at you, meeting your eyes as he pressed a finger against your entrance. You nodded, willing him onwards, and the finger entered you. You gasped in shock as pleasure filled you, before moaning as the finger began to move.

He kissed your face softly as he added another finger, thrusting them into you slowly and gently. Getting bored with the politeness of it all, you bucked your hips against his fingers and he chuckled slightly before getting the hint and speeding up, quickly adding a third finger.

You groaned his name, causing him to groan in return before pulling out of you and earning a whimper of loss from your lips. Looking up at him your (e/c) eyes met hazel, his expression filled with want and lust.

"Are you ready for this _?" he asked you cautiously, lining himself at your entrance. You nodded certainly. You had never wanted anything more in your life.

"I'm so ready for it," you replied with a smirk. He nodded slowly before entering, sheathing himself completely into you.

You let out a small cry of pain; tears coming to your eyes as you buried your face into Lovino's shoulder and dug your nails into his shoulders. He remained still, letting out little shushing noises and whispering Italian nothings into your ear. After a while you begin to adjust to his size, the pain retreating and pleasure beginning to kick in.

Licking your lips, you rocked your hips slightly, giving out a little 'oh' in surprise when pleasure swept through you.

"Move Lovino!" you pleaded. The Italian smirked slightly, placing a tender kiss on your jawbone before pulling out slightly and thrusting back in.

This time the cry you let out was one of pleasure and all thoughts were driven from your head. He grunted slightly as he moved, in and out, your tightness causing him immense pleasure.

"Ahh…_!" he let out, spreading up slightly at your request. You called out his name in response and he pulled you up into his lap, running his hands up and down your back as he plunged into you. You, in turn, threw your arms around his neck before twirling your hands into his hair. Reaching your head forwards, you grasped hold of his curl with your tongue and took it into your mouth.

His eyes popped open in surprise and he let out a very loud cry. You groaned loudly too, the vibrations causing all the more pleasure on his curl. His thrusts sped up and now he was hitting your sweet spot, every thrust causing you even more pleasure than it had been before.

It wasn't long before you felt that tightening sensation inside you as you came, hard. He let out a harsh groan as your walls tightened around his thrusts and you pulled harshly on his hair curl, still in your mouth as you shuddered through your orgasm.

Then he was cuming too, filling you with his hot seed and causing you to gasp at the sensation. Breathing heavy, you both fell onto the bed in exhaustion. He pulled out of you before wrapping his arms around you and drawing you into him. You smiled, cuddling your face into his chest and pulling the covers so that they covered you both.

"I love you," you whispered, on the verge of sleep. He kissed your head lightly before squeezing the arms he had wrapped around you.

"And I love you, mia bella," you only just heard in reply before you succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

**Dear readers,**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! No harshness though please…by the way, this is also on Deviantart. Just to let you know.**

**Animeloveramy **


End file.
